In heaven
by lavinder
Summary: Lara and Kurtis meet again, there is an accident and lightning strikes.
1. We found love

She walked into her mansion, soaking wet and looking very disgruntled. Walking slowly across the hall with shorts clinging to her buttocks and hips._WOAH!_

The shiny floor against her slippery boots was not a good idea, she found herself lyings flat on her back with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Would you be needing a towel Miss.Croft ?" uttered an amused looking man. Lara craned her neck to look at the man, she carried a sheepish grin while muttering somthing along the lines of "silly old man". "Excuse me?"

"Nothing Winston, nothing.." the young lady replied in an unatural high pitched tone. "oh, and about that towel. Yes please." She added.

Winston wen't tottering off slowly in the direction of her bedroom as Lara began to feel how much her bum was beginning to ache. She slowly cautiously began to rise again but before she fully stood back up she sat back down again. She began to take her shoes and her socks off to make sure she didn't have a fall this time. Satisfied that she was trip-free, she began to walk towards the kitchen, her walk slowly turned into a run. She was famished, opening her large fridge (she would expect to have been filled with glorious food). But no! _where is all the food?_ she thought. Rolling her eyes with a bitter look on her face she yelled "WINSTON, WINSTON, WHERE THE HECK are you?" her voice faltered at the end as she noticed her short old butler arriving with white fluffy towels.

"Yes Miss. Croft ?" He said with a half hearted exasperated voice. Reaching over and taking these towels out of her butler's hands, feeling quite guilty about being a bit miffed with her butler since she'd arrived, she put on her most sweetest, kind and powerfully English voice she could muster.

"Thankyou, Ehm.. Winston, where is all the food?"

"Oh, that.. Well um, a group of many people came here seeking for dinner because they were very hungry, and I felt it was my duty to feed these poor people since they had just had an extremely long journey from halfway across the country!"

Lara raised her eyebrows.

"They were doing some sort of "walk" for charity" added Winston.

"Ohh, and that makes it fine does it? Don't be so worried! I'm not going to shoot you for gods sake. Your looking at me as if I'm _evil_, STOP IT!"

Winston hadn't been realising that she'd been having a go at him because she did this almost everytime she came from some adventure of hers, he immediately snapped his face into a neutral expression.

"I'll be off buying food" And with that she twirled on one bare foot and walked out of the kitchen.

She stood in the doorway with no damp clothes no more, she was dressed in jeans that hugged her hip nicely. A white top witch tended to show too much cleavage when she leaned over, or if the person was taller than her but that didn't matter. Because she was Miss.Croft. no one could get their way with her! Walking out of her big black gates, she began to walk to a local shop. The day was cool crisp and bright, in the back of her mind she was thinking that she hoped the shop would be warm because the cool air was beginning to make things show through her thin top. In her thoughts she wasn't taking much notice about the things around her, stupidly her arm was cut deeply with a rusty old nail witch was sticking out of the fence she was just walking past. This sharp pain brought her back to her senses, she noticed it was dripping blood so she carried on walking to the shops with her hand over her arm while blood was seeping a little through her fingers.

She finally arrived at the damned shop and pushed open the heavy door. Blocking out the pain in her arm made her forget about it totally and as she walked around the shop drops of blood were speckling not far and few between. Picking up a loaf of bread and some of her favourite chocolates in this isle she turned quickly to be face to face with a man. He had bright crystal blue yes, dark black or maybe brown hair, she could never tell.

"Kurtis" Lara gasped and dropped the bread and the chocolate.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Smiled Kurtis sarcastically.

"But Kurtis aren't you meant to be dead?" Hissed a wide eyed Lara.

"Nice to see you too" Muttered the man before her. Something about what he just said made Lara go into some laughing fit. Maybe it was just a sort of relief to find out he was not actually really dead? But why would she be relieved?

Through laughter she managed to say "Oh, You bastard. Haven't lost your sarcasm have you?" She carried on chuckling.

"And why would I lose it anyway?" he frowned at her.

"Well, when I found your Chirugai in your blood, there was lots of blood. Well, I thought you'd died because I haven't heard from you in a while" She gave him an uneasy smile. "What happened to you then?"

" Where is my Chirugai ?" Piped up Kurtis totally ignoring Laras last question.

"In my mansion, but that wasn't what I asked, what hap-"

"Oh, Lara by the way, you know you can give blood. The floor doesn't need it but plenty more poor souls out there in hospitals do." He flashed her a smile then pointed towards the floor. Lara seemed very flustered and she just looked hopelessly trying to think of what to do first. Rolling his eyes Mr.Trent leaned over to the shelf and opened up a tin of plasters. Lara shot him a warning look, she despised people who stole things.

"Don't worry, your paying" He chuckled as he handed her a basket stuck the plasters in and picked up her loaf and chocolates. Taking the plastic seal off the plaster he grabbed Lara's arm. Kurtis's hands were strong but gentle and they were hot on Lara's skin,_Oh My God!_ She quickly pulled her arm away and hissed,

"I can do that myself thank" And began roughly putting the plaster on her arm with mentally hating herself for getting so roused over a man she hardly knew. Kurtis looked at her and was incredibly confused, he'd been helping her after all. He was being a 'bastard' about it but he was _still_ helping.

Lara looked up and met with his eyes, she felt a wierd feeling in the pit of her stomach and decided to think it was just the fact that she'd thought he was dead. She held her hand out almost suddenly, expecting a handshake but she didn't get that. Kurtis lowered his head and kissed the back of her hand and tilted his head up with his lopsided smirk plastered all over his face. their eyes lingered together for quite a while until Lara abruptly carried on with her shopping leaving Mr.Trentnd to carry on with whatever he was doing. Then she remembered about his Chirugai _shit _she thought in her head. "But he'll just have to find me anyway" She muttered with a satisfied smile on her face. She always liked to make everyone do as she wants.

It was night and Lara could not get to sleep, something was keeping her awake. She walked down her stairs, her silk pjamas flowing around her, she found herself walking into her room where she kept all her artifacts and finds. Sitting on a dusty old cabinet was the chirugai. It was glowing, witch seemed strange because it had never done this before while it had been staying at her mansion. She twirled around and walked backwards slowly towards her belongings and a hand felt behind her and she grabbed one of her trusty pistols. She wouldn't really shoot Kurtis if he was about but she would use it to manipulate him. Lara suddenly heard a peculiar squeaking noise. Her window was slowly opening by itself ! hands outstretched pointing her gun at the window she felt someones damp arms wrapping around her middle.

"Sorry I woke you" Kurtis breathed in her ear and it send shivers down her spine.

"I Wasn't asleep" grunted Lara through gritted teeth, she slowly began to spread her legs and with her both hands outstretched on her gun she swooped it down hitting Kurtis in his groin. Kurtis keeled over both hands holding his crotch and began to let out small moans of pain. Looking up with a grimacing face he held his hand out and the chirugai turned a bright glowing orange and swooped dangerously towards kurtis. It contacted with his hand and he held it with least difficulty.

"Goodbye, I've got what I needed" Kurtis slowly rose from where he was sitting and began to walk towards her back kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" shouted Lara hurriedly and ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder to make him stop.

"To find somewhere to sleep" chortled Kurtis.

"But where will you be, because I still have some unanswered questions" frowned Lara, her face looked sleepy.

"I don't really know. I'm lost, have no money on me and all I have is my bike, also the clothes I'm wearing."

"What hap-"

"I'll explain that another time too" smirked Kurtis. With that he carried on walking towards the door but then he felt Lara's hand once again on his shoulder. "What now!" Hissed Kurtis a little more bitter than he'd expected and he twirled around and Lara accidentally bumped into him, witch nearly made him topple over but he managed to keep his balance.

"I have tons of guest rooms if you'd like to stay?" smiled Lara " And _then_ you can tell me all about what happened to you first thing in the morning" She added with a smirk.

"You never give up do you Miss.Croft ?" frowned Kurtis, but he was wearing a lopsided smirk aswell. Lara's answer was clear enough as she gave him a big cheeky malicious smile and turned on her heel and headed off towards her guest rooms. Kutis closed the window because it had started to become a little drafty. His plan had been to get Lara thinking he was in the window, witch worked but he wasn't expecting Lara to kick him in his privates. He gave himself a mental note to get his own back. And with that he began to follow Lara, he was led to a massive bedroom. It was not like a normal bog starndard room, it had character and feelings in it.

"This is a _guest _room?" Frowned kurtis.

"No, this is the _best_ guest room, but its still only a guest room" Said Lara, attempting to stop a yawn that was threatening to come out.

"how come it seems so homely? Most guest rooms ive been in have been " He began to count on his fingers "Bed, wardrobe, cupboard and a shower, but this one is different somehow."

" I like to make my guest feel like they are at home, so now you can stop babbling on and let both of us go to bed!"

" What are you implying Miss.Croft? " Laughed Kurtis, clearly enjoying making this woman temper go up and down. But he wasn't expecting Lara to go a deep shade of red, but before he could muster anything else to make this woman blush she had turned around on her heel with her long braid flowing behind her.

The sun was in her eyes as she slept, she was half asleep and half awake and didn't seem to know exactly what sun was, but then she fully woke and covered her eyes and the sun damaged her eyes leaving little multicoloured spots burned into her eyes. She walked into her bright white bathroom wearing nothing but

a black bra and some lacy black nickers she began to brush her teeth.

_Nock Nock_

Rinsing her mouth out she went into her bedroom, she couldn't find her pjama's _Darn you winston_ He had cleared away her clothes that night. She went into her bed covers, covering her body just leaving her head poking out.

"who is it?" she said in a rather high pitched tone.

"It's me kurtis, rise and shine." And with that he opened her bedroom door with some toast and marmalade. "your butler told me to bring this up, and he specifically asked you not to eat it in bed because he'd only washed it yesterday."

Looking slightly embarrassed, she muttered "Can you get me my clothes from the other room, please?"

"excuse me, I didn't catch that. Speak up Miss. Croft" frowned Kurtis and he walked slowly towards her until he was by her side. That was when Kurtis noticed her cheeks were rosy red, she was blushing again he thought to himself.

"Could you get my clothes from the other room, please? She repeated. This time Kurtis heard and noticed her bare arms sticking out from the top of the covers, his eyes travelled to near her neck then on her shoulder and he saw black straps. He blushed himself this time noticing that she must be wearing nothing but underwear. He cleared his throat and said hoarsely "Witch room Lara?" Rapping her arms around the top of the bed covers she sat up and pointed to a nearby room. He smiled at her and turned to the room, opening the door he found a room full of fluffy towels ect. Then he found a neat outfit with shoes, socks, ... bra... nickers and a tight combat top and trousers. He smiled to himself, this woman was so organised. He scooped the clothes up and walked back into the other room and handed them to Lara.

Stupidly he just stood there, he had became slightly stupid around Lara all the time. Then he noticed her glare point to him then towards the door and he realised what she meant. Running off towards the door he closed it behind himself with his back and he slid down the back of it. Use to feeling quite cocky and in control he wasn't use to feeling so defense less around her. But then he slowly stood back up and waiting for the woman to be done.

Lara went into her bathroom with her clothes and turned on her steamy hot shower, her bra and nickers fell to the floor and she tiptoed into the shower. Undoing her hair in the shower from its tight braid and it swayed onto her back, it clung to her back from the dampness of the steam from the shower. Walking back slowly she was fully under the shower now. The water rippled down her skin ending in the plug hole, she covered her body in thick white foams from her shower then rinsed it off. She then began to shampoo and condition her hair. While waiting for the conditioner to fully rinse out of her thick brown hair she began to feel the sensual of the shower, as always she always felt good in the shower. Washing away all those bad memories from days before. She began to caress her chest and run her hands about her body. She was imagining these hands were of a certain person, this person had bright crystal blue eyes, black/brown hair and a very smirky smile. She felt her lips tugging into a smile as she thought about this man. She ran her hands over her hips, over her belly then finally cupping her breasts. All imagining this was Kurtis. Realising her hair was fully rinsed now she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair and body. She opened a window to let the steam out knowing she wouldn't be able to stick on these tight clothes if the air was damp, making her skin damp. She was still thinking about Kurtis but was trying to get on with her daily routines of getting a shower. She dried herself, she was standing starkers in the middle of her bathroom. Now cold from the window and she felt her breasts react to the cold, she found herself trying to imagine what it would feel like if kurtis had his hands on them right now. She let out a slow moan but then snapped back to her senses, she would not be so foolish around this man. Slipping on her white cotton nickers and her white lacy bra she still couldn't get him out of her head. Absent mindedly putting on her white socks she realised how slow she was being, then pulled on her combat trousers on quickly and put on her tight white top on. Finally finished lacing her shoes she walked out of the bathroom with a damp towel, the other towel was still on her hair. Putting the towel and her underwear in a basket she opened the door to her bedroom and was face to face with the man she had just imagined had been holding her breasts.

"w-what are you standing there for?" said Lara, but then noticing he was just about the nock and Kurtis knew his answer was answered for him.

"You've been an hour and a half, I was wondering what wrong. Do you normally take that long in your shower?" smiled a cheery Kurtis.

"no" mumbled Lara, " I was just thinking about you in the shower, ha, must have got caught away in my thougts" she blurted out. With yet another blush.

"Nice to hear that you've been thinking about me, in what way ?" A cheeky grin spread across Kurtis's mature yet young face.

"I, I, err. Was thinking about what happened to you when you got stabbed my boaz" she lied. Not completely convinced Kurtis said exasperated " Do you ever think of nice things?" with a roll of his eyes he brushed past her into her bedroom, he had brushed past her chest. It has caused her to take a quick intake of breath and it pained her lungs. He came back holding her breakfast again and walked down the stairs with it and she followed and shouted " I can carry my own food you know!"

Kurtis bellowed back " I'm just being a gentlemen, thats what you do when someone gives you a room for the night" he laughed out loud.

Following Kurtis into her dining hall she sat down in one of her many chairs and she sat infront of her on the other side of the table.

"have you had anything to eat? make youself something if your hungry. I don't mind" Piped up Lara.

"no, I'm not much of a breakfast person, so, what questions do you want to ask?"

Lara heard him say this and tried to swallow her toast as quickly as she could ending up having a coughing fit but then she cleared her throat and said " How did you survive losing all that blood? and how come you don't have a home-"

"I do have a home, I just got lost so I can't find my home" added Kurtis to his defence.

"Ok now answer question one" The woman before him demanded.

"I healed myself"

"Don't you mean you went to a doc-"

"noo, I can heal myself" He said cockily

"ohh" She added pouting her lips slightly and raising her eyebrows. Kurtis realised how beautiful this woman was before him, her dark wet hair flowing around her back (she had let it out now) and her almond shaped brown shiny eyes, not forgetting those deep red lips. When she stood up her hips were perfectly shaped and her waist was small , then those lovely big round breasts she had.

"Kurtis!" Bellowed Lara.

"What?" he bellowed back at her.

"You were staring into space, I just asked you what other powers you have" She replied not bellowing this time. Kurtis realising this was a good idea the answer this question because he didn't want be getting aroused while thinking about this woman.

"Well, I have lots really. I can make people do things, I can make objects do things, I can make someone feel as if im touching them-"

"You what?" whispered a wide eyed Lara.

"Like if you were standing over there and I wanted to I could make you feel as if someone was poking your head" he chuckled at this bizarre idea.

"oh," she said with her pout and raised eyebrows again, she was thinking about what she had just been doing in the shower and she was the one looking into space this time.

"what are you thinking?" demanded Kurtis. Lara's eyes snapped back to his face, quite flustered.

" None of your business" she shot back at him.

" Oh, and im an empath-

" A what?" she said curiously.

" I can psychically tune in to the emotional experience of a person, place or animal."

" So you can feel my emotions?-

" Er.. Only if I wanted to" he smiled and his face turned serious and he looked into her eyes, _Ah his beautiful eyes_ thought Lara untill she realised what he was doing.

" So you adore me then you hate me? I thought women has moodswing but-"

" So is there anything you want ask me? " She said ignoring his last comments. His smile turned into a wonderful smirk and he said " Why do you adore me then hate me ?"

" I was adoring your powers, then I hated you because I wanted them" She lied.

" Oh, and I can also tell when people are lying" He looked deeply into her eyes and she looked away.

" That wont help, I dont need eye contact to tell your lying-"

" You bastard!" She muttered in a low voice. The lie detecter before her seemed to have finally gotten his answer because he smiled then asked " So why do you adore me then hate me? This time no lying!"

" I adore people who can sense emotion and I hate not having the power" she lied. She then began to chant in her mind _I'm not lying I'm not lying I'm not lyi-_

" yes you are!" sniggered Kurtis

" How on earth did you do tha-"

" Your mind was open, keep it closed and then I wont be able to guess what your thinking, because next time it might be something you really didnt want me to hear. Oh and if you mind is open I can also see what your imagining. For example if you were imagining killing me I could sense and see it" Lara's mind shot back to when she was in the shower imagining it was Kurtis feeling her then she suddenly went wide eyed and wondering if he'd seen that.

" How do I close my mind?" she added desperately trying not to think about anything about Kurt but it's hard to stop imagination.

" I don't know, each person does it differently, sorry Lara can't help you there. I could try and teach you?"

"ummm, ok then" she replied.

" Imagine something with and open mind and I will be able to see it and then try to close it and if I tell you I can't see no more then youve mastered it" He said as if reading out of a text book.

" ok, I'll try" Smiled an unsure Lara. She began to think about punching kurtis she could see the image in her mind and from the look of kurtis's face he could to. Then she lost control of her thoughts and it drifted to the shower and she couldn't stop thinking about it, but then she realised Kurtis look away and shake his head.

" I respect your privacy Lara" he said in a hoarse voice, he was blushing and trying his best to not look so pleased with himself. He had just seen Lara naked, with him caressing her in the shower after. He then realised why she had been in the shower so long, he began to feel aroused and tried to stop it. Lara stood up and said " follow me, I want you to do something for me... Come on" she tried to say as normally as she could even though he'd just been in her imagination. Kurtis stood up shyly, his trousers revealed too much and Lara got her own back by chortling " Happy to see me?" Eyes darting towards the obvious lump. Kurtis gave her a bitter fake smile and began to walk with her.

Now they were in a big room with lots of paintings and chairs and generally entertainment.

" Would you be so kind to get that hideous jug from that crack in the wall, someone must have secretly put it there for someone to find it in the future but you can see it really easily. Bad idea really. Now do you thing" she said airily. Kurtis lifted his hands and the cup went flying towards Lara it was getting closer and closer at full speed and just as it was about to smack her on the face it stopped in midair and she took it with a shaky hand

" Thankyou" she said but her voice faltered in concentration while reading what was on the golden cup. " How ridiculous who would want to keep a stupid horse racing cup so hidden away" and she tossed it onto a armchair nearby. " And why did you nearly deface me ?" she demanded turning on her heel to face kurtis but he wasn't there. Startled she began to run out of the room, she ran into the most close room to find kurtis looking at her artifacts and finds. She frowned at him, he seemed to have not noticed her so she just carried on staring at him. He was picking up all sorts of her things and examining them until he finally looked at her through a glass cabinet witch made his face look magnified, his eyes magnified so they were more piercing than usual.

"Hello, just seeing what exactly kind of woman you are .." Holding up a golden object he pulled an impressed face and put it back down and walked back towards her with a charming smile on his face. " I will be trying to go home now if I can find my way"

" Can I come with you?" asked interested Lara.

" And why would you want to come with me?" frowned Kurtis.

" Well I have nothing to do today so it would be fun to have something to do, but I dont know about the fun part because your such an asshole" she remarked.

" ok, then if you must" sighed a Kurtis but inside he was glad he had someone with him who knew the area well. "Ok, do you know where Holsworthy Manor is from here, because I sure as hell dont!"

Lara's eyes widened and she whispered " You own Holsworthy Manor?"

" Ah, so you know where it is then?" he smiled.

" Sure yeah, I know how to get there. How come you don't ?"

"I was on my bike and some people were following me so I just sort of rode it until I lost them .. And tadaa thats how we met because we just happened to be in the same shop" Kurtis gave a hearty laugh.

" lets go"

Standing beside the bike was Kurtis waiting for Lara to braid her hair, he stood like a bloke, looking at her like a bloke and rolling his eyes.

"I'll drive" she said.

"oi, its my bike, you can tell me where to turn" he defenced

"no, ill drive" she demanded, and just sat on the bike without and answer from kurtis. She felt him sit snug behind her, sitting close to her and wrapping his hands around her waist, He felt her do some sort of defiance to this and he murmured in her ear " well you dont want me falling off do you?"

" I couldn't care less" she laughed.

" Ow, that one hurt" breathed kurtis in her ear but he was mockingly sarcastic and very breathy. The hot breath on her ear sent electric down her body but she refused to make any sign that had just happened.

" No empathing, or ill kick you off your own bike" she ordered.

" You wouldnt know if I was doing it anyway" He breathed once again in her ear and hugged her around the middle tighter then looser.

" Ok, lets get going" she breathed.

After an hour and half driving the weather started to turn nasty, and it was soon becoming dark. They were riding along winding mountain roads.They turned a corner and a damned sheep was in the middle of the road and she had to swerve but the rain on the roads made it slippery and they went shooting off the edge of a not so steep mountain. Kurtis held onto her hips tightly hanging on for his life while Lara's fingers were biting into the handles. It was a bumpy ride down the hill but if Lara stopped the bike would just topple over so she had to keep going finally they were on flat ground. They were in a very dark humid dry forest.

" Shit" was all Lara heard Kurtis whisper. She felt like cursing herself too but that wouldnt help matters.

" Wer'e staying here toni-"

" What ? Why!" shouted Kurtis annoyed.

" Because I'm dont want walk up a big hill in the dark and if you go without me then ... well I don't know." She laughed at the end of her sentence because she did know what she would do but she didn't want make Kurtis scared of her.

She lay on her back breathing heavily from the shock still and she felt Kurtis lie besides her too. "Are you ok, is there anything broken?" she asked him. He simply shook his head and closed his eyes. They sat there for a while until he opened his eyes again and sat up, so did Lara.

"Whats wrong? " she asked.

" Nothing, just can't settle" he murmured. " You have a cut" he said while learning over to whipe her forehead, they were extremely close and he began to lean in the kiss her she turned away because lightning struck and rain started to pour and they both quickly stood up to find an area with thicker trees to shelter them. They found an area where there were close trees and hardly any gaps and they both slid down beween 2 trees. Lara began to take her bra off from underneath her white tops and Kurtis frowned wondering what she was doing.

" The wire has came out" And she sat there attempting to fix it, but she was frustrated and she just threw it by a nearby tree and noticed Kurtis staring at her chest. Now it was her turn to frown, she looked down to find her white top was not white no more, it had gone see through because of all the water and she put her arms around her chest. Her eyes couldn't help but dart towards Kurtis's crotch. He seemed to be pleased to see her again she thought and she tried to supress a giggle but it excaped and Kurtis snapped out of his daydream and noticed what he was staring at was once again fully covered up by Lara's arms. He looked up at her she was still frowning and when their eyes met Kurtis felt anyone bolt of lightning. But this one wasnt mother nature, this one was inside of him. He launched himself towards her and began kissing her deeply, she didnt try to push him off she kissed him back. His hands ran up her hips, past her breasts then run down her arms and grabbed her hands and held them up and intwined his fingers in them.Her back pressed firmly against a tree she parted her lips and let his tongue delve deep into her mouth. He softly bit her bottom lip then entered her mouth again and the sounds of breath come through their noses was audible from a distance away. Finally they both pulled apart and leaned on their trees, both quite amazed at what had just happened. Then Lara grabbed Kurtis's t-shirt and pulled him towards her and they were in a mad fray of kissing again. Kurtis was cupping her breasts while they kissed. Then he slowly put his hands underneath her top and run his fingers up slowly, circled her bellybutton then carried on up until finally he held bare breasts. He groaned as he held these, Lara began to pull his shirt off, it was discarded. She began fumbling with the buttons on his trousers until finally they were open, she rose then he rose. As he stood up his trousers fell and he suppressed an manish giggle. He got daring enough and pulled off Lara's top that clinged to her. His eyes studied her bare breasts and he didnt even notice Lara was pulling his boxers down. He whispered huskily in her ear,

"This is not fair, I'm starkers and you still have 2 items of clothing left" and with that he pulled down her combat trousers and nickers with them. They were both standing starkers in a forest. Lara held her hands up and grabbed his hands until both hands were high intwined with eachother and Kurtis let Lara fall softly to the spondgey forest floor. Kurtis stayed kneeling with his hands in hers, his full weight would feel uncomfortable. their eyes met and they both did a silent agreement and He leaned down and then they were connected as one. Both closed eyes, both makeing peculiar noises, both in heaven.

Lara stirred as you heard birds chirping, she was on top of Kurtis and they were both hugging. She got up and left him there as she got her clothes back on. She had a permanent grin tugging at the sides of her mouth. She felt guilty leaving him there as she went in search for the bike, she finally found it and she checked if it was still working, it was. She looked up at where they had fallen off the road yesterday and was happy to see that there was a walk along the road that leaded to the forest.

Kurtis began to wake up, his vision was blurry and he finally found his boxers. He put then on and his trousers but left his top because it was soaking. Then he frowned. No sign of Lara. He thought he knew Lara very well by know but the thought of her if shed just gone with his bike made his stomach turn. But his questions were answered as he heard Lara come walking back from somewhere. He smiled at her sheepish and she just rolled her eyes with a playful smile too. He walked towards her but then just straight past her

"Where ar-"

" I'm having a piss if you dont mind" answered Kurtis and he carried on walking into the thick forest. He stood infront of the tree relieving himself when he heard shooting. He'd just finished when A grumpy looking man with a shotgun came walking towards him holding some kind of dead bird.

"Get out of here, before I shoot you!" He said angrily

"excuse me?" Asked Kurtis

"This is my land so go away" and before Kurtis could even move the old man get a mini sharp knife and stabbed him in his abdomen. Kurtis fell to the floor with a loud cry, Lara appeared and jumped the old man leaving him unconscious on the floor. She ran over to kurtis and asked if he was alright. A pale kurtis said " It's just a scratch" and with that he fainted. Lara began to shake him to revive him, he finally did in the end but it took some doing. Lara grabbed Kurtis's hand and dragged him up " No fainting this time!" She grumbled as she helped him walk to the bike. She sat on the front and made him grab onto her in the back and she rode towards that path, it wen't up quite steep but the bike could take it. Finally on the road again she felt Kurtis iether faint or sleep on her. But he was still holding on.

Finally making it to the manor she had to wake Kurtis, he stood up perfectly normally and Laras cold hands reached over to his now dry top and lifted it and run her hand across a scar forming where he'd been stabbed.

" I told you it was only a scratch" he joked but his eyes still looked pained. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a big brass key and began to walk towards his home. He opened the door and began to walk up to his bedroom.

" Do what you like Lara" He bellowed down to her as she walked into his grand home. He got a black t-shirt and some khaki combat trousers and black cotton boxers and threw them into his shower room. Turning on the shower steam immediately filled the room and excaped the door and excaped his bedroom so his bedroom looked like a sauna. In he went and began foaming up all of his body while half of his mind was thinking about what happened the night before. He felt a bare body wrap around his and a voice whisper in his ear "you said do what you like, and im doing just that" and Lara kissed him softly...

_More soon._


	2. Ethan BIOBEORGE

Water slopped over the edge of a pearly white bath, inside two writhing bodies, the man on top the woman underneath both in sychronised motion. Sounds could be heard all around the manor then the sounds faltered. Back in the bath tub Kurtis began to whisper sweet nothings huskily into Lara's ear.

Half an hour past while they both relaxed in the water, both bodies beginning to soak up the liquid. Lara began to shiver as the water began to cool, the only thing keeping her warm was kurtis's chest upon her. Besides the usual feeling of warmth he gave her every time her was near. Kurtis felt her shivering and he lifted himself up and stepped out of the bath _woooshhh_ he slid on the floor and ended up on his front again. This time without Lara's sexy body underneath him, he groaned surely knowing he would have a bruised chest by the next day. He stood up and looked into the bathtub, Lara had gone. What on earth was going on?

Walking into the next room with nothing but a towel he headed towards the bedroom to find Lara lying in his bed fast asleep in a towel. She done sneaky stupid things sometimes but just leaving him in the bathroom starkers and getting into his bed, then falling asleep was beyond him.

Slowly slipping himself into the bed with her and discarding the towel, he fell asleep.

Hours later Lara woke up feeling all warm and snug, she leaned over to kurtis and whispered in his ear "What have you done to me, im exhausted" and with that she started having another one of her giggling fits. When something made her chuckle she couldn't stop.

She got up and put her clothes back on and left a note to Kurtis reading "Going Home, Love Lara", quietly as she could she walked out of Mr.Trents manor, knowing she had to go home because it had been 2 days and her butler may be getting worried. She walked to the nearest taxi firm and ordered a taxi to her mansion.

20 minutes later the taxi arrived, it was late so she got a free ride. She insisted she didn't but they insisted she didn't have pay. Finally getting home felt strange since living with Kurtis was so much better because she had someone loving to talk to, even though he was a bastard sometimes.

That whole day her chest pained when she thought of him and her stomach swooped when she thought about the way he made love to her. She just had to go back, it was night and she had no need for going to his house at this time but she needed to, just to see him. His eyes, his nose, his mouth and his hair. She wanted them to herself. She wanted to nibble his lips when they were red and pouty when aroused.

She was used doing mad things, without even getting her silky pj's off she ran outside and got onto her bike. Revving it she sped off into the distance. Her pj's billowing, passers by occasionally catching glimpses of her underwear because the silk tended to fly up when a heavy gust of wind came towards her. She finally arrived, but Kurtis's door was open and some of his windows were smashed. She ran into the manor and ran upstairs and found no Kurtis. She found her note on the floor covered in footprints and she picked it up and brushed away the dirt, it read " Going Home, Love Lara BIOBEORGE"

A tear formed in her eye and she blinked it back fiercely, turning to her left she opened Kurtis's computer and it began to start up. It needed a password. Damn. Lara tried lots of things until she finally typed in Trent, loud music played from the computer and she attempted to turn it down but couldn't find how. It was on the desktop now and he had a big wallpaper of Jessica Alba on there and even under the circumstances Lara could help but chuckle. Noticing his web cam she took a picture of herself pouting and showing much cleavage as she could and she replaced his wallpaper with herself. Satisfied she opened up the Internet and went onto to search the name Biobeorge. Cursing his slow Internet she waited patiently as results slowly appeared.

"Biobeorge Ethan, he use to experiment on random beings he thought was extra special. But long has he gone without a single case. Being imprisoned for 14 years managed to stop this man from his madness and he hasn't done a single thing for 10 years. He's now living in a medium sized house by the buckleworth river, sometimes going to the hogglingworth pub. But not many know of what he had been doing before; so he is rather safe.

Updated 30th September 2005" She read out this then looked at her watch for the date, it was the 7th October. The time was 2am; she didn't feel tired at all and with that she stood up quickly and ran down Kurtis's staircase. Her silky pajamas flickering in the wind again as she sped across the icy cold roads heading north to buckleworth. She had an unusually pale face and a look of angst, she began to feel extremely tired and thought it best not to drive no more, finding the nearest hotel and feeling rather stupid as she pushed the old squeaky door of the building because she was still wearing her flowing silky pajamas.

"Ma'am what can I do for you tonight ?" asked an aged man that looked surprisingly like a bleached prune.

"Miss. Croft" she informed him " I would like a room tonight, but I'm in a spot of bother. I don't have no money, cards or anything on me. So would you please be kind enough to lend me a room for free?" She asked looking desperate but still keeping her dignity at the same time. The old mans face softened and crinkled into a small making thousands more wrinkled on his face making his appearance more shocking than usual.

" Certainly Lady croft" croaked the old man. Lara smiled back at him as he started to look through a little key chain of keys. He finally found the one he seemed to want and looked back up at the tired looking Croft.

" Here you go sweetheart, up the stairs and to the left" wheezed the prune before her. Quickly tiptoeing to her newly acquired room she began to think about what things must be happening to Kurtis and she slowly began to feel guilt in the pit of her stomach for leaving him that night to go to her home. Reaching her hand out to the cold golden door nob she sighed deeply as she walked into the homely room. Walking over to the bed she flopped down upon it and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep. She had dreams, _no _nightmares. She dreamed of finding Kurtis's body lying on the floor with a pool of blood and he had dark eyes that were lifeless. He was dead in her dreams and she hoped they were just dreams and not nothing worth worrying about.

Shooting up with a straight back in her bed with the sweat dripping off her she breathed heavily, because once again she saw his body lying lifeless upon the ground. Reaching over to the bedside table she poured herself some water out of a jug into a dusty glass. She didn't care about the dust and the grime at the moment, all thoughts were still on Kurtis. Noticing the glow of sunlight peaking through the damp moldy curtains across her room she looked at her watch. 8AM was the time, feeling not completely awake or even healthy she began to get up. Walking into the unhealthy looking bathroom she had she saw that it had a shower and soon discarded her clothes.

The shower didn't get steamy or clean feeling, the water came out slow and warm and Lara groaned in frustration. Rinsing herself off and opening a fresh packet of soap because the other looked as if it had been living there for years getting moldy and slimy she began to rub it all over her body. It reminded her of the night she had had a shower with him and with that she rinsed of as quickly as she could. Drying herself with a towel which had the texture of a Weetabix. Putting her pajamas back on ( all she had with her ) she threw the keys onto the bed and walked out of that poor room. Walking down the stairs she noticed ire in their voices.

" You tell me now old man or I'll shoot, Ive shot plenty of people before this is going to be easy" Grunted a Jamaican sounding man.

" I will not tell you where her room is, now let go of me you oaf- Gunshot was heard and the groaning of the old prune-ish man could be heard. Lara began to lean down over the banister of the old rickety stairs and saw the Jamaican man. He was big and troll looking, a bit of the wood on the banister snapped and with that the man craned his fat neck towards Lara.

" There you are!" huffed the Jamaican as he began to sprint towards the stairs, Lara quickly turned and ran towards her bedroom. Lifting herself out of the window she grabbed on 2 poles above with her back firmly against the wall and holding her legs up she was able to hang. It was too high to jump down and too far up to get to the roof so she just hung there. Hearing the mans annoyance in her room her heart started to pump, with a sort of adrenaline. The oaf of a man held his head out of the window to look to see if she has jumped out but Lara's feet collided with his head as she pushed her legs down with full force onto this mans skull. He was knocked out, or dead. She didn't care she just squeezed herself through what remained of the window with the fat man leaning out of it. Sprinting down the stairs with her hands bouncing up and down on the banister as she went she began to feel that familiar adrenaline rushing through her body.

She was shocked to find the old man still alive, leaning over him she asked" Why did they want me?"

" Something about a man called Ku-k" his body froze and his head flopped to one side, he was dead. Forcefully lifting herself up she ran to the entrance of the building and yanked it open, running over to where she had left her bike the day before. Starting it up and speeding off towards her destination, buckleworth.

An hour had passed since she started off, then finally she was standing looking enraged outside the medium sized cottage, she began to run into the door. It crashed open, the place was rich with furniture and seemed to be dripping of rich colored oak wherever you laid your eyes. Lara searched the whole house, to find nothing, running across an oak floor she noticed the sound of a room underneath. Walking across she began to bang her feet to find the most hollow sound, running over to a big statue in the corner of the room Lara dragged it across to the floor with the room bellow. Putting both feet safely on both sides of the statue, balancing she managed to mount it and with one almighty jump the floor caved below her. Catching some of the arm of her pajamas but nothing serious she began to fall into the cold stone room. Bending her knees to soften the fall on the stone floor and looked around.

The place looked deathly, it contained surgical instruments that looked sadistic. There were chains on the wall with blood of other victims stained on the floor, it was dark and the atmosphere made you just want to keel over and die. Walking slowly around the room she laid eyes on a chained, weak and seemingly unharmed Kurtis. Running over to him she noticed he was unconscious, she could see his chest rising and falling slowly.

" ahh, Miss croft. How nice to see you here!" Lara spun around to see a short balding man, his face was gaunt and skull like. He looked like he's been trapped down a dark tunnel for years and been beaten to insanity. Eying him she walked slowly backwards and took Kurtis's hand and stared at the ugly man.

" Did you like Kingsley?" he sneered.

" Better get yourself a smarter oaf next time you bastard, I'm sure you wont be seeing him anymore" chortled Lara.

" I don't care about him, I don't care about death's of people. I simply don't care about anything. You see Lara if I did care about anything I wouldn't have killed, raped, tortured and drove people to insanity." He said, he seemed to be thinking about the things he'd done. With a 'good times' expression on his face. This enraged Lara and she ran towards him, caught him off his guard and began to kick the hell out of him. He managed to clamber away and he grabbed a sinister looking needle and began to run towards Lara, she kicked it out of his hands and pushed him to the floor. Pinning him down she tried and tried to reach over to the needle. She finally had it in her grasp, looking inside she aw a clear water like liquid, she didn't know what it was she just stabbed it into the mans neck and he began to shake. Plenty more affects came after that, these were tell tale signs of poison, he would die slowly. Looking concerned and shaken Lara walked over to Kurtis, she began shaking him to see if he'd wake. His whirlpool eyes shot open and he began to try and yank his arms out of the openings, then admitting defeat he looked up at Lara.

" Umm, any help please?" annoyance in his eyes as he spoke these words.

" No, theres something about you chained up within my grasp thats sexy" she flashed him a toothy smile and Kurtis couldn't help but have his face soften. Almost immediately his face snapped back to annoyance, and a deep frown appeared.

Running her one finger around his chest, then down to his midriff and very close to his groin and shot back up to his midriff. Kurtis squirmed at this and Lara didn't even try to suppress a laugh she just let it out, leaning over Kurtis, his eyes darting from her left eye to her right she kissed him deeply and his eyes closed. Pasting her lips slightly he was able to slip his tongue in and feel her hot taste of her mouth. A kiss with no arms or anything else was slightly hard to master but Kurtis still managed to make her feel on fire. And the lightning bold once again shot through his body. Finally finishing the kiss Lara pulled away ever so slowly to look deeply into her mans eyes. His eyes were bright and the lids were droopy slightly because of tiredness or just the lust. Kurtis looked into Lara's eyes which were droopy with lust and the hazel in her eyes seemed to be extra profound. Slowly lifting herself up never taking her eyes of Kurtis she turned around and looked around for something to make the binds release him. Across the room was a button. She pressed it and a snapping metal sound made her turn around. The binds had snapped open and Kurtis was bounding towards Lara. His lips met hers and she jumped up and put her legs around his hips. Again the pulled away and Lara got off of him.

" My bikes outside, lets go to my place?" breathed Lara.

" Certainly" grinned Kurtis. The creepiness of the place loomed upon them again and they found the door out of the hell house. Lara jumped onto her bike and Kurtis followed his chest pressed flushed against her back and his hands holding her hips gently.

They were back at Lara's mansion, both had only one thing on their minds. Running up to one of Lara's many bedrooms they both bounced onto a king sized bed and Kurtis crouched on top of her, turned him head and waved his hand. The door shut with a quiet snap.

The End


End file.
